As Clear As Ocean Water
by jemmawoodcroft
Summary: 12 and a half years ago, Annabeth Chase left behind a life of adventure, love and Greek Mythology. Now she struggles to raise her daughter, as a single mum. But the world she once lived calls her back. Will she submit to her old life, or keep on running from the truth?
1. Chapter 1 Prologue

**Prologue**

Annabeth knelt over the toilet throwing up for the fourth time that morning. She was so glad Percy wasn't here to see it. Later on that day she would go to the pharmacy in hope to end her worries _or confirm them_ a little nagging voice said in her head. It had been six weeks since she and Percy had had sex. She was puzzled if her fears were true she did not understand how it had happened. It had only been their third time and she had been very careful and made Percy wear a condom. If she was, then she would run away and never come back. She promised herself that. But until then she would go to Will and take a pregnancy test without Percy. When she was sure that she wasn't going to retch she got up and went to get dressed. Then she left the apartment and went down to Will's. She knocked on the door. When Will opened it he face grinned,

"Annabeth!" And he brought her into a hug, but when he saw her face his smile melted, "Annabeth what's wrong?" He asked

She clutched her belly, "I think I'm pregnant!" She gasped. The colour drained out of Will's face,

"Come inside." He told her.

**AN HOUR LATER**

Annabeth sat on Will's couch, sipping coffee and praying to whatever god listening for Will to come back with good news. She couldn't be pregnant, she just couldn't. Eventually Will came back and sat on the sofa next to Annabeth, his emotionless.

"Annabeth your pregnant!" He told her. She burst into tears,

"Well that was one sugar coating wasn't it Will!" She cried

"Arrhh, come on," He said rubbing her back, "it's not that bad."

She turned to face him "Yes it is _that bad _Will, how am I going to tell Percy? It will destroy him!" She sat up suddenly and looked at Will, "You're going to help me runaway." She told him. He stared at her like she had grown an extra head,

"But what about Percy?"

"Me running away is better than him having to be a father a twenty."

Will shook his head, "I can't."

Annabeth crossed her arms, "Well I'm going with or without you."

Will sighed "Fine, my family own a flat up in Montana. Go there and we will discuss long term plans you have in mind."

Annabeth hugged him, "Thank you so much Will. One more thing you can't tell Percy."

Will stared at her in disbelief

"I can't have him tell me he's fine with me having a baby because I know that it's not the truth. Just tell him I'm gone and never coming back."

Will nodded his head, determined "OK." Annabeth kissed his cheek.

"Say goodbye to Percy for me."

It took all of half an hour to pack all her belongings and clothes into a small suitcase and leave the apartment in her VW Beetle. She was heading for Montana, the address Will had given her. She cried several times. This was the end of her life- or her _old_ life. This was her new life and she was ready to greet it with open arms. She would go wherever she wanted to and at the same time always remember Percy; she would never get together with another man or woman she would be a single mum, raising her child.

The vastness of Montana grabbed Annabeth by the throat. It was bigger than New York and definitely bigger camp half-blood but not as big as California but somehow it seemed more unknown and different. Annabeth was going to Glasgow where Will's grandparents owned a flat, and then she would figure what to do with herself and generally try to stay alive.

**A FEW HOURS LATER**

Annabeth yawned as she parked up next to the block of flats. It was ten at night and she was tired after a long day of driving. She slowly got out of the car and walked up to the flats where she was staying. 42b was the flat Will had told her about and had given her the key. She ever so slowly unlocked the door of the apartment and walked inside, dumping her stuff on the floor while she did so. Annabeth sighed and closed her eyes; this was her home, for now she would find a job until she couldn't work anymore then she would figure something out. She would have to. She walked into the bedroom collapsed on the bed and passed out dreaming of Percy.

**EIGHT AND A HALF MONTHS LATER **

The sound of baby's crying filled the maternity ward and in one of them a blonde haired girl cradled a black haired, grey eyed girl who was sleeping peacefully. Next to the bed an older woman and a mid-wife stood beside her.

"What are you going to call her Annabeth?" Athena asked stared at the baby. Annabeth shrugged, she was too busy gazing at her daughter's hair, raven black just like Percy's.

"I am going to call her Ocean Olive…"

"Chase." Athena told her. Annabeth glared at her mother,

"No I am going to call her Ocean Olive _Jackson_." Athena gawped at her daughter

"_What!"_ Athena demanded.

"That's a brilliant name," the mid-wife said sensing an argument, "why don't we let Annabeth here get some rest now?"

Athena huffed "Fine and stormed out of the room."

**TWO WEEKS LATER**

RING Annabeth groaned at the sound of her mobile ringing, she picked it up and checked the ID, it was only Will, for the last few weeks Percy had been trying to call her but she never answered, she put her mobile to her ear,

"What?" She demanded, "It's 8am in the morning you'll wake up Ocean!"

_"__So you've had the baby, I'm guessing it's a girl." _

"Yes it is."

_"__Cool. Look I've rung you about what you're going to do because you know you can't stay there?"_

_"_I'm going to Canada, to a small fishing village in the south."

"_Cool I was just checking, bye!"_

"Bye!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Annabeth**

"Mum!" Ocean yelled from her bedroom, "have you taken my hairbrush?"

"No of course not!" I answered, "Have you looked on the dresser?"

"No!" And after a few seconds, "found it!" I shook my head in disbelief, had I been this stupid when I was younger, no of course not she must have got Percy's genes.

SEAWEED BRAIN

My heart skipped a beat when I thought of him. I had left New Rome, where Percy and I had been going to college and living together, all because of one small mechanism, a pregnancy test. 12 and a half years ago when I had found out I was pregnant I had left everyone I knew and cared about to go and live in Canada where I hoped, Percy and the others couldn't find me. Percy had called me, texted me, tried everything to contact me but I had blocked him out.

I had told Ocean that he had died in a fire but I couldn't meet her eyes as I said it. I knew one day I would have to send her to camp half-blood where she would be safer, but I had a year at most before that happened and when it did I would tell just tell her to say that she had a mum and no dad but never say my name. I stood up and went over to clean the dishes. I was already suspecting a satyr at Ocean's school and would want me to take Ocean to Camp Half-Blood sooner than ever. I doubt that I would be able to stand that. I closed my eyes and imagined the day when I had enough confidence to go back to Percy and tell him everything about Ocean and why I left that day, but for now all I would do was hide.

When Ocean eventually came plodding down the stairs I had, washed the dishes, scrubbed all the surfaces, opened the curtains, tidied the DVD's away and was now reading a book about architecture. Guess how long it took for Ocean to come down. She came into the living room and sat down next to me and turned on the TV. Luckily I had saved up enough money from day jobs to buy a tiny cottage in a small village in Canada when I ran away. There were two bedrooms, one bathroom, a lounge and a kitchen-diner. It was just enough for Ocean and me.

"So mum!" Ocean eventually, "did I tell you that Rowan and Kylie are coming over?"

"When?" I asked, a frown creeping onto my forehead,

Ocean smiled a sickly sweet smile "In half an hour," I shot to my feet

"_What_!" I half screamed, "why didn't you tell me?"

Ocean calmly shrugged "forgot."

I muttered something in Ancient Greek and then turned to Ocean.

"You are staying here just in case Rowan or Kylie comes early and I am going out to get something for you tow to eat because right now we have nothing in the house!" Then I grabbed my coat, pulled on my converse and stormed out of the house.

I glided along the aisles in the local store picking up the ingredients for Ocean's sea bass fried in butter, with dill and peas. When I chill went through my spine, I had left my precious Ocean-who I had given up so much for- all on her own, exactly where the monsters could reach her. I broke into a sprint, running straight for the checkout. I shoved some money into the cashier's hand saying

"Keep the change!" Then dashed off with the food. I hurtled down the streets and passed the road to the docks where I went in between my day jobs. Finally I raced up the hill towards home. By the time I reached the top I was out of breath. I looked at the cottage; everything seemed normal which was fine but that didn't mean anything. I burst through the door and shouted,

"Ocean! Where are you?"

"She's here with me and Kylie." Rowan trotted out of the lounge followed by Kylie and to my relief Ocean. She frowned

"What's wrong mum?"

I wiped the hair out of my face, "nothing darling. Now shall we have lunch?" And that was when I heard the roar. I spun around only to see the Minotaur charging up the hill towards them,

"What is _that_?" Kylie screamed

I shook myself out of my daze, "Everyone gets in the car, NOW!" We all ran for the car. As soon as we were all in the I stepped on it. We had to get away from the Minotaur; we had to get Ocean to camp.

"Rowan," She shouted, "Is Kylie one too?"

"Yeah!"

I nodded my head. Behind us the Minotaur bellowed something picked up a parked car and threw it at us. We all screamed and I swerved to the side to avoid being squashed. It roared again and this time picked up a massive van, when it threw it at us I couldn't miss everyone screamed as the van came on top of us.

I must have blacked out for a second because when I woke the Minotaur was already charging up the hill.

"EVERYONE GET OUT OF THE CAR!" I screamed and kicked on the driver's door. It wouldn't budge.

"The driver's door is jammed shut, I can't get out," I looked at Rowan, "go take Kylie and Ocean to Camp Half Blood."

He shook his head, "I have one more trick up my sleeve," and then he grabbed something that was hanging from his neck. _Panpipes_! The satyrs use them at camp half-blood. I smiled; he put the pipes to his mouth and began to play. I looked at the Minotaur, nothing happened at the start but then ivy grew on his horns. The Minotaur reared in confusion,

"It's working!" Kylie cried.

"It might be working," Rowan warned, "But I can't kill him just with my reed pipes." I looked at Ocean and then drew a dagger I had got from camp and placed it into her hands. Her eyes grew wide,

I looked deeply into her eyes and said,

"While Rowan is distracting him I need you to go and stab him with this, can you do it?"

She nodded "And with him do you mean the Minotaur?"

I put my figure to my lips, "Shhh, don't say his name out loud. Names are very powerful things and you must use them at the right times. Ok?"

She nodded her head "Ok!" And then she scrambled out of the car,

"Good luck!" Kylie whispered

As the Minotaur was rearing in confusion, Ocean crept up holding the dagger in the air, but she skipped on a stone and the Minotaur saw her. He roared and charged. I didn't have time to tell her to step sideways. At the last minute she jumped but one of the horns was embedded in her thigh. She screamed and fell. When the Minotaur was just about to stick his horns into her Kylie screamed "NOOOOO!" And ran out of the car. Rowan and I looked at her like she was mad. She ran over to the Minotaur was about to kill Ocean and pushed his horns to the side and then climbed onto his back.

"What are you doing?" Rowan shouted at Kylie. Kylie looked like she wanted to say something but the Minotaur reared and she pulled on one of the Minotaur's horns and it snapped right off. The Minotaur screamed in pain and threw Kylie off his head. She screamed and landed on the floor. She was still holding onto the horn. _Just like Percy did when he fought the Minotaur on Half-blood hill_! I smiled thinking of Percy. The Minotaur charged just as Kylie got up. She yelled in defiance and charged holding the horn up in the air, and when the Minotaur got close enough she brought the horn down on the Minotaur chest. He staggered back; he roared and crumpled to dust.

**A/N: I hope you like the story :) **


	3. Chapter 3

**Annabeth**

We all stared at the Minotaur dust falling from where the Minotaur once stood, at Ocean groaning from her stab wound and at Kylie who had not moved. Rowan was the first one that got out of the daze, he rushed over to Ocean and carefully spread something onto he thigh, and she winced.

"Will she be ok?" Kylie asked

Rowan shrugged "If we get her to camp quick enough then yeah, but if we don't then she may not be." Panic seized me; I couldn't imagine losing her, she was the only thing left to remind me of Percy.

"But how?" I cried "The only transportation I've got is a wrecked car and we can't take on any public transport."

Rowan got up "I'm going to call someone I know he will come and help us," I nodded my head

"Ok,"

Rowan closed his eyes, I guessed they must have an empathy link like Percy and Grover have I thought. Rowan opened his eyes,

"He will be here soon," And then the temperature dropped. Everyone covered their ears and immediately I knew what and who it was. Shadow travel and… _Nico. _Then everything was back to normal and Nico was standing there. He looked older, that was probably because he was around 26. He looked at Rowan first,

"Are you ok?" He asked

Rowan nodded "Just want to get these two to camp." He pointed to Kylie and Ocean but Nico wasn't looking, he was staring directly at me,

"Annabeth?" He whispered, I closed my eyes and nodded and then he threw his arms around me and hugged me

"Where have you been? We searched everywhere for you!"

"I know, I know. Is Percy ok?"

Nico looked devastated, "OH gods nobody ever told you did them. Percy disappeared after you left. Last year they proclaimed him dead."

I froze, rigid. Tears threatened to break the dam of my wall that I had built up after I left. I couldn't let it break down now; after all it was my choice to leave him.

"Mum?" Ocean asked looking between Nico and me like a tennis match, "whose Percy?" Nico looked at me,

"You're her mum?"

I nodded

"Is she Percy's?"

I nodded

"You didn't tell her?"

I shook my head

"So that's why you left," Nico looked at me accusingly

I nodded

Rowan who had been to Ocean, turned and looked at me flabbergasted, "You're telling me," he pointed to Ocean, "That she's _Percy Jackson's_ daughter, the saviour of Olympus twice over!"

I was about to respond when Rowan started up again, "You're telling me I was friends with Percy Jackson's daughter for over a year and you didn't tell me?"

Nico raised an eyebrow, "But to be fair she didn't even know you were a satyr Rowan,"

"Wait," Kylie said, "What's a satyr?"

Rowan sighed and pulled off his shoes and trousers, Kylie gasped,

"You're half _goat_?"

Rowan nodded,

"Cool,"

"Hey-do you want me to shadow-travel them to Camp-Half Blood?" Nico asks.

"No! Nico, you know not to do that! You'll kill yourself!" I half-shouted at him.

"I have to. It is the only way to get them to camp Half-Blood in time." He turned to me, "I'll do it for you Annabeth, and for Percy." He turned to everyone else, "Everyone hold hands!" Everyone clasped hands, except me. Ocean stared at me,

"Aren't you coming mum?" She asked, I shook my head,

"No,"

Nico shrugged, "Ok,"He closed his eyes and they dissolved into shadow.

Then I was alone. With no one but some mortals staring at the car crash. One of them must have called the police. So I decided to get out of here. I trekked along the path towards our cottage and sighed. I was alone again and I had never felt so lonely. I was sitting having coffee when I decided that I would go and visit Sally. _But how? _ A voice said in my head. Then suddenly I had this idea, I ran upstairs to get my drachmas and ran outside. I threw a drachma into the ground and luckily it sunk into the ground. And then in a cloud of smoke the grey sisters' taxi appeared. I climbed in and said,

"Sally Jackson's apartment, New York," and then as fast as they appeared they zoomed off again.

In two and a half hours the grey sisters' parked their taxi outside Sally's apartment block. I thanked them and then climbed out. I turned round to say something but they were already gone, all that was left was a small piece of paper, I shoved in my pocket and kept walking. I climbed the stairs and rang the doorbell. A perky brunette answered it, I frowned confused. Had Sally moved, but then luckily a man came to the door, Paul. He smiled and called,

"Sally someone's here for you!" And then to me, "come in Annabeth dear we haven't seen you in ages!"

All of a sudden I realised that the little girl must have been their child. She was younger than Ocean but she was filled with energy just like Leo. Sally came over. She had been cleaning the dishes, when she saw me she smiled!

"Annabeth!"


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N Hello, sorry I haven't updated in a long time! **

**OCEAN **

When I could see again we stood on a hill overlooking a small cluster of buildings, correction a small town was spread out beneath me. There was an amphitheatre, what looked like a Greek style picnic area, a sword fighting arena, a massive farm house sort of thing and a cluster of about thirty buildings all shaped in a U. Nico and Rowan had started trudging down the hill but Kylie and I stayed. Nico turned back and said,

"Aren't you coming?" He asked,

"It's just a bit too much." I admitted, Staring at Camp Half-Blood, Then I noticed a blur of brown coming up behind Nico. I was going to tell him about it but something told me not to. Then as quick as lightning a girl shot out and kicked Nico in the groin. He groaned and fell to the floor while the girl doubled over laughing.

"I told you Dani," he muttered, "stop doing that!" She ignored him and kept on laughing. When she stopped she turned to me,

"I'm Dani, would you like a tour?"

"Um Ok, can Kylie come too?"

"Sure…"

"No I'll take her Dani; you always get to take Newbies on tours!" An exact copy of Dani appeared next to us, scowling. Dani crossed her arms,

"Fine! Come on err what's your name?"

"Ocean." I told her,

"Ocean! Come on I'll give you the tour!" And so I left Kylie to go on a tour with fake Dani, Nico groaning on the floor and Rowan playing his pipes.

"Why are there so many cabins?" I wondered out loud. Dani turned to me,

"Because they're all of the Gods, minor and major, cabins. The major gods, like Zeus and Apollo, are the cabins in the middle and the outside are the minor gods like Nike and Nemesis."

"Who's your godly parent?"

"_Grand_parents!" She corrected, "My parents are Clarisse La Rue, Daughter of Ares and Chris Rodriguez, son of Hermes. Hermes and Ares are my grandfathers."

"Oh,"

She shrugged, "There are loads of people like that now, even great-grandparents, though most are in New Rome."

"Wow!"

She showed me the basketball court, the amphitheatre, the sword fighting arena, the dining pavilion, the strawberry fields and the cabins. Finally she led me up the steps to the big house where 2 men were playing cards. As I got closer I was able see more of them. One was in a wheel chair and the other wore a brightly coloured leopard shirt and was being served by a- I looked at his legs and realised he was a _Rowan!_ He had furry hindquarters, hooves and horns sticking out of his frizzy brown hair. Dani led me up the steps towards the table.

"This is Ocean." She told them, "She arrived here this morning with the satyr Rowan and her friend, umm Kayla?"

"Kylie!" I corrected

"Why is everyone saying my name?" I looked round and saw Kylie and Hatty laughing and chatting about music,

"Kylie sang for me," Hatty told us, "She's very good!"

The man in the wheelchair smiled, "How old are you both?"

"Twelve, three weeks till I am thirteen." I told him,

"Thirteen last month," Kylie said,

He nodded, "They should be claimed soon." He told the man with the bright shirt,

"Oh goody!" The leopard man grumbled, "Another two brats to add to our collection!"

"But why is everything ancient Greek style?" Kylie asked

"Because child," The man in the wheelchair said, "if people like you live in the outside world unprepared then you're more likely to die, here we train you to fight monster-" suddenly I gasped, pain shot through my leg and up all the way to my neck, the minotaur wound why hadn't I mentioned that earlier, Rowan must have stopped the blood a bit but not all got rid of it. I staggered and then collapsed onto the floor, groaning in pain,

"The Minotaur stabbed her!" Kylie cried, "What are we going to do?"

Then I blacked out.

I dreamed that I was standing in an underground tunnel; I looked up and saw earth. We were definitely underground. Then I saw my mum. She was younger, maybe around 17, but still my mum. There was also a very beautiful brown haired girl and a boy with sea green eyes and black hair. I couldn't hear what they were saying but suddenly the boy pulled my mum close and kissed her, long enough for the brown haired girl to feel awkward. Then they followed the pathway out and battle sounds were heard.

The image melted away and I was falling. Falling through blackness, but I couldn't scream. I looked next to me and I saw my mother, about the same age as the last image, she was hugging the same black haired boy as they fell. My mum pulled him close and whispered _I love you_.

Next I was standing in between a crowd of people who were watching something. I noticed that they were wearing a strange combination of clothes; they were some in togas, some in modern day clothes and some in both. I pushed my way to the front. There again I saw my mum, and three others: the brown haired girl I saw in my dream, but two boys as well. One was muscular with blonde hair and a tiny scar on his lip and the other a scrawny boy that was constantly fiddling. I saw my mum and the black haired boy (who was standing on the opposite side from the rest and wearing a toga with a purple cape) rushed forward and kiss.

I woke with a start and realised that Kylie, Rowan, Nico and the wheelchair man were all staring down at me worriedly, but there was something about the wheelchair man, he seemed to be taller, I looked down and screamed,

"You're part horse!" I cried, from waist down the man was a white stallion, I struggled to get up, but I felt dizzy and sank back into the pillow, "Where am I?" I muttered,

"The infirmary," Rowan said and got a drink which looked suspiciously like apple juice, "we took you here once you passed out from the stab wound in your leg. Luckily Chiron managed to fix it." He fed me the apple juice, but to my surprise it did not taste like apple juice but like the blue cake my mum always made for my birthdays, for some reason though I never know why she always made it look like a blue brick. I drained the glass and immediately felt better,

"How long was I asleep for?" I asked them,

"Only a couple of days," Chiron told me, "you didn't miss anything. You will move into the Hermes cabin tonight."

"I know what this is," I told them, "my mum used to tell me stories about Greek mythology when I was little, this is a training camp for heroes and you," I pointed to Chiron, "are the centaur who trains them," Judging from their grim expressions I had guessed right.

Later that day I moved into the Hermes cabin, I was given a bunk next to Kylie's and Hatty's which might not be very good because Hatty loves pranks, one day you might wake up and find your hair has been tied to the bed posts.

2 HOURS LATER

Dinner at Camp Half-blood was much different to dinner at my house. Everyone (including the naiads from the lake, the dryads from the trees and the satyrs) went up to the dining pavilion and nymphs went around serving everyone pizza, extra lean cut beef and olives, grapes and all the vegetables you could find. Then you would go up to the fire and scrape the best bunch of grapes or the best cooked slice of beef into the fire to honour your godly parent, grandparent and so on. Kylie and I followed the Hermes cabin and did all of this. Chiron announced that there would be capture the flag game on Friday which got a hearty applause. When we finally were allowed to start eating I stared at my goblet not knowing how to fill it up,

"Say anything you like," a Hermes cabin mate said next to me,

"Anything?"

"Anything!" He promised

"The orange juice that Margot sold at her grocery store," Kylie said next to me and sure enough it was filled with orangey liquid. Kylie took a sip and sighed,

"Perfect!" She whispered.

"Ginger beer," I told the cup and it filled itself with my favourite, Kylie and I laughed.

When dinner was over we all headed down to the campfire where we sang songs like 'I am my own great-great-great-great-great-great-great-greatgrandfather/mother, led by the Apollo cabin. The campfire went higher or lower and changed colour judging on the campers' moods. When Chiron was just about to tell everyone to go to bed someone behind him said,

"Halt!" We all craned our necks to see who it was, out of the gloom stepped a man. He wore a simple white tunic.

"I think he's one of the gods," Kylie said next to me as everyone knelt,

"Lord Apollo," Chiron said, "why do we have this honour?"

Apollo said quickly, "I'm just here to claim my daughter, Kylie Bittle," Kylie went bright red as everyone turned their gazes on her.

"Behold," Chiron said standing up, "Hail Kylie Bittle, Daughter of Apollo!"

Cheering went up and Kylie was lifted over people's heads to the Hermes cabin where she collected her stuff and walked to the Apollo cabin. But I couldn't help thinking about my dreams, the boy that my mum loved was my father, he had to be,

He was Percy Jackson!

**I hoped you like this chapter, please review**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ocean**

Everything settled down a few days after Kylie had been claimed. She moved into the Apollo cabin and I stayed with the Hermes. We did regular activities such as sword fighting, archery (which I'm not very good at) and monster class. In the afternoons I lazed with Kylie by the strawberry fields listening to the satyrs play their pipes. Rowan had disappeared off and when I had asked Chiron he said that he had gone off on another quest. In the evenings we roasted marshmallows on the camp fire and sang songs led by the Apollo cabin. One night when we were having dinner, Chiron announced that we would play capture the flag on Friday, a cheer went up among the cabins so I figured that it must be a cool game. I turned to Hatty and said,

"What's capture the flag?" She finished her mouth full of roast pork and said,

"Basically there are two teams, led normally by the Athena cabin that is blue and Ares cabin that are red. We team up with the Athena cabin,"

"So you're against your sister?" She nodded,

"Yes, its normally Ares, Aphrodite, Hephaestus, Nemesis, Demeter and a bunch of other minor gods and Athena, Hermes, Nike, Hypnos, Hades and the other cabins always even out." I nodded After that no one spoke.

That night I had a dream, it was in an aquarium. There was an oversized goldfish tank and inside was a boy with bleached blonde hair and dull green eyes, he was fighting a Kraken. I had to admit he was pretty good at fighting. The Kraken lunged and he sidestepped, the water seemed to be helping him, pushing energy into him. He slashed at the Kraken, hitting it on the side and cutting it in half. The monster crumbled to dust and a crowd of monsters stood up and cheered, I spotted a couple of empousi. The boy (I presumed he was a demi-god) bowed and fake smiled. I then noticed things that I hadn't seen before; black roots were creeping in at the top of his head, he looked like he hadn't slept in weeks and on his forearm was a mark with the words SPQR, with a picture of a trident though I had no idea what that meant. The last thing I heard from the dream was cackling laughter.

I woke in cold sweat only to find the Hermes cabin dozing in their bunks, I laid there for a bit but then decided that I needed to get out. I didn't care about the harpies that ate campers if they were out of their cabins after curfew, I missed my mother and the sea always made me feel better. I pulled on a sweater and ventured out. I crept over the sand dunes careful not to wake anyone and sat down in front of the sea. I closed my eyes and imagined sitting here with my mother, looking out onto the North Atlantic Ocean,

"You know I found your father here once," said a voice next to me, I clamped my hand over my mouth to stop myself screaming, opened my eyes and scrambled in the opposite direction the voice had come from. When I looked I saw a man in jogging bottoms, running jacket and ear phones. In his pocket I saw a phone with two snakes writhing around it,

"Is… are those a-alive?" I stammered and pointed to those snakes,

_Yes of course we're real! Do think he would buy robotic snakes? _A voice inside my head said,

_George! Stop tormenting the poor child!_ Another one chided,

"I'm going mad!" I whispered,

The guy in the running kit laughed, "no you're not it's just George and Martha's way of saying hello!"

"George and Martha?" I wondered,

_Did you bring me any rats? _ George asked

"Uhhh, no,"

_Bah! You've got your father's streak!_

"My father?"

"Oh yes I met him once, when he was about your age,"

"Who are you?" I asked him,

"I'm Hermes, God of messengers, travellers and pretty much anyone who uses the roads; you've met my granddaughter, Hatty?"

"Uhhh yes,"

"She's got me in her, all those pranks she does."

I nodded "cool."

Hermes looked nervously over his shoulder, "I should be going but I wanted to give you this," he fished something out of his bag and handed it to me.

"An energy drink?"

Hermes nodded his expression deadly serious, "use when you are sure you need it. I should be going the harpies will be coming soon." And then he disappeared.

Quickly I scampered into the Hermes cabin and crashed into my bunk and fell asleep. I woke to find Hatty looming over me,

"Get dressed quickly," she said grimly, "the Romans' had made an unexpected arrival."

I got dressed and scampered to follow everyone else, when I saw what was coming and I gasped in front of me was a Roman legion in about a baker's dozen black SUV's and a coach. And everyone was rushing to meet them.

"Oh, My, Gods!" I gasped, joined the others to meet them.

From the lead car two people got out, they were obviously the leaders. Both wore purple capes and armour. They both looked around 15, 16. They marched over to Chiron, smiled and warmly shook hands,

"Praetor Zhang and Praetor Franklin," Chiron smiled "how nice of you to make an unexpected visit."

"We don't mean trouble but we thought it would be nice to visit our friends again," Praetor Zhang told him

"Of course, we will discuss sleeping later but for now we must feast!"

And then my whole world stopped as the most gorgeous boy got out of the second SUV, he had a mop of curly cinnamon hair, green eyes and an olive complexion. He ran up to Praetor Zhang and said,

"Where shall we set up fort brother?"

Praetor Zhang waved his hand, "we will feast first but set up camp in the strawberry fields like always."

"Sure!" And he ran off to a clump of Romans and started delaying orders.

"That's Jesse Zhang," Hatty appeared next to me along with Kylie, "he's a girls dream isn't he?" Hatty said with a smug smile on her face. I frowned,

"Well he might be to some people but not to me!" I told her and stuck my nose up.

"Ok whatever," Hatty smiled, "even if I doesn't count, you two would be a cute couple!" My face burned,

"Whatever!" I told her, and together, Kylie and I followed everyone into the dining pavilion.


	6. Chapter 6

**Ocean**

I ran my fingers though my hair as I sat at the Hermes table. Apparently when the Romans came everyone sat in totally different places. And to be even more infuriating Hatty and Dani were both best friends with Jesse (though neither of them had any other feelings for him, or so they said - they probably didn't want to make me feel upset).

Everyone seemed to love and idolise the Zhang brothers, people said that they were the offspring of Hazel and Frank Zhang who were some of the heroes of Olympus there was also Jason Grace and Piper Mclean who were partners living in New Rome. I took my seat next to Hatty and opposite of Jesse and tried to look cool.

Almost straight away Hatty started playing match maker, getting Jesse and me to introduce ourselves, unlike me Jesse didn't seem very flustered so I figured he didn't like me. Then my mental walls started to be built, _he doesn't like me, _I reminded myself, _don't get too attached._ Whenever Jesse would say anything to me I would glare at him and make some comment, but he never seemed fazed (now I come to think of it, isn't this what mum told me she had done to dad?) he just kept laughing with his buddies and telling jokes.

Personally I was getting very frustrated. Why wasn't he reacting? Why wasn't he showing the slightest bit of hurt?

I ended up staying quiet for most of the feast, as the others chatted on without me. It was only when the conversation turned to the famed heroes of Olympus – Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase – that I tuned in,

Jesse exclaimed "my uncle Nico said he's not dead the last time I asked him. But he was reluctant to talk about him anymore. Every time I ask, he gets a faraway look in his eyes. Whoever this Percy Jackson character was…"

"Is" Hatty cut in, "your uncle said he's not dead, right?"

"Whoever this Percy Jackson character is," Jesse continued, "he must have been the best demigod ever if all campers that have been here over 11 years –or even the remainders of the seven - worship him like a god."

"I heard he got asked to be a god but he turned it down for that girl he liked. What was her name again?" Leon – praetor – Zhang said

"Annabeth Chase" I blurted out. Too late I realised that I shouldn't know that or answer that quickly. I could feel my ears starting to go crimson as everyone at our table, turned to stare at me.

"How do you know that?" Jesse stared at me, burning holes of suspicion into my skull. "You're new here right?" He looked at Hatty and Dani for conformation.

My brain went in to over drive, trying to find a reasonable excuse. After what seemed like days, I finally spluttered out

"Ugh…I ha… I must have heard it somewhere." It was obvious that none of the people at our table believed me apart from Leon, who had turned back to his pizza satisfied at my answer. I searched deep in to my memory to try and find a piece of information that would help me out. And then I remembered…

"Probably down by the Aphrodite cabin." From their nods, I know I must have said the right thing. Only Jesse continued to silently interrogate me, he knew I was lying. It was a matter of whether or not he would rat me out.

He reluctantly turned back to his cheese burger, I knew he would possibly come and quiz me later but I would cross that bridge when I came to it.

"It figures," Hatty grumbled. "They're always going on about how perfect Percabeth was. Their 'ship' was Aphrodite's favourite since Helen and Paris's and will probably be her favourite for another couple of thousand years. They say it broke her heart when Annabeth left Percy but I don't think she ever had one!"

Everyone laughed and I was glad to no longer be the centre of attention.

"Why did she leave him?" Leon wondered out loud.

"Dad said everything was fine. When one day she just packed up and left. Apparently Percy was distraught. Thought it was his fault or something. There was nothing anyone could do to stop him thinking this way, Loved her with all his heart, she was his other half they say. Couldn't take it, everywhere at here at camp half-blood reminded him of her. So he did what Annabeth did, left. One day here, the next gone." Jesse said.

Dani sighed, "And well, last year they gave up hope. Burned his shroud, in the amphitheatre," and suddenly the happiness was gone, replaced by darkness and sadness. Even though it was mid-day, the world seemed darker. I got the feeling he must have been very special to this camp and Camp Jupiter.

"What about, if the reason Annabeth Chase left was because she was pregnant and she didn't want Percy to find out - and there's this 12 year old child out there? Wouldn't that be funny?" One Jesse's friends laughed

Jesse turned and looked at me, "yeah," he said "wouldn't that be weird?"

I nodded vigorously, "Yes, it would be very funny," _oh, my, gods!_ I thought, _he knows!_

My mind filled with thousands of questions and worries. How was I going to stop him from telling anyone? I took a deep breath and tried to stay calm. I would deal with Jesse later. Right now I had to try and have a good time. I smiled at everyone and sipped a mouthful of coke, careful not to glance worriedly at Jesse. Hatty quickly started another conversation about a prank she was planning to do on the Nike cabin that involved flaming donkeys and gas bombs. It sounded pretty deadly to me, but no one seemed fazed. I figured that there had been worse over the years. I turned my attention to Hatty and sank into the conversation.

I was walking back from campfire when Jesse grabbed me and dragged behind the big house. Our bodies were so close I thought he was going kiss me, but instead he whispered in my ear,

"I know there's something suspicious about you and I'm gonna find out!" And then he left me and went back to join his friends.

I crawled into my bunk in the Hermes cabin, forgot about my episode with Jesse and sank into the pillow closed my eyes and slept, unfortunately that meant dreams.

I was in the same setting as before, the aquarium but this time the man was not fighting a monster. He wasn't doing anything exciting, just sitting at the bottom of the goldfish tank staring at his sword, muttering something. Then something scuttled into the gloom. I couldn't see it but the man could, he stood up and pointed his sword at the creature. When the creature saw it he laughed,

"You work for me! You swore on the river Styx never to hurt me," the thing told the man, he scowled, and muttered,

"Whatever." Sat down and went back to polishing his sword. The creature laughed and sent another monster into the tank. I screamed but I couldn't help him. The monster charged and he intercepted but barely. I could tell that he wasn't going to last any longer, but before I could see anymore the dream dissolved and I fell through endless darkness.


	7. Chapter 7

**A /N: My sister helped me with this chapter, I hope you like and post your reviews on what you think my sister's writing is like.**

**Annabeth**

Sally smiled, "Annabeth!"

Sally steered me into a room that I presumed was the lounge and sat me on the sofa where she fussed over me. I stared around the apartment; nothing had changed much since I had last been here, the walls were still adjourned with pictures of Percy and the only thing that had changed was the fact that Paul and Sally had had a child. And of course Sally still baked blue cookies.

"So," Sally said handing me a cookie, "what have you been doing after all these years?"

I nibbled a bit of cookie.

"I have been busy," I decided.

Sally looked at me disappointedly, "now Annabeth, why did you leave Percy? I know you Annabeth. It wasn't sum petty excuse; there would've been good reason."

I stared at Sally, I looked in her eyes and saw a desperate mother, and she needed a reason, an answer. She probably inside blamed me for Percy's disappearance.

I looked down guiltily, "I know you think it's my fault. And to be honest it is."

Sally looked at me surprised. I took a deep breath and carried on. "I just, I couldn't burden him with child while he was at college." And then I started crying. Sally patted me on the back reassuringly. Then she froze.

"You mean," She whispered, "that I'm a grandma now? What's their name?"

I looked up, "it's Ocean Olive Jackson and she's 12 years old."

Sally stared at me, "But then she's older than Josie!" She pointed to the little girl who was playing with Paul.

"Josie?" I asked,

"She's Percy's sister," Sally explained

Annabeth sat forward, "Is she like Percy?" She asked, smiling, reliving memories when she and Percy had been certain of a future together. Then her expression turned sour, realising that that dream had never came true.

Sally beamed, "She wants to be just like her brother when she's older."

I frowned but she never got to meet Percy or had she?

"She never got to meet him though?" I said voicing my thought.

"Percy left," I faltered for a second, "before she was born, right?"

Sally's grin turned sad. "I tell her stories about him every night. I started with when he was very tiny, and worked my way through his life. I told her his quests in detail and she wanted to hear them all again."

Sally looked like she was about to cry. "My only regret is that he isn't here to tell her himself." Tears were streaming down her face, "he would have been the best big brother ever."

I felt my eyes well up too. "It's all my fault, isn't it Sally. If I hadn't left then he wouldn't have left. I was stupid, if anybody could look after a baby it would be Percy."

Sally didn't respond. I took that as her silent agreement. We just sat there crying, until Josie came over to see what was wrong. Paul had gone to get her stuffed Minotaur from upstairs, as it was time for her to go to bed.

"Why momma crying?" she enquired trying to pronounce the words correctly.

Sally tried to stop crying for the sake of the daughter but the occasional tear still ran down her cheeks. "We were thinking about something sad."

"Okay," Josie responded as if that made everything alright, "stop crying, it's story time."

If anything it made Sally cry more. Paul came down the stairs with Josie's stuffed Minotaur; he stared at his wife – who was bawling her eyes out again – "I suppose it will be me telling the story tonight, then Josie dear." As if this was a normal occurrence.

Before the sensible part of my mind could attach the filter to my mouth, I blurted out

"Wait, ca…can I tell her a story please. Paul?"

He straightened up and looked at me, "Why of course Annabeth, after all you know his stories better than anyone. You were there for most of them."

I smiled, "Yeah, I was."

Josie looked at me, "are you the Annabeth from mummy's stories?"

I nodded. Josie clapped her hands together and squealed excitedly.

I kneeled next to Josie and she snuggled next to me and started sucking her thumb. I took a deep breath and told Josie about the quest to get the lightning bolt. I explained about Percy arriving at camp and me telling him how he drooled in his sleep.

I sighed, "The first words I ever spoke about him were, 'he is the one, he must be' and he turned out to be _my_ one,"

A single tear dripped down my cheek as I told her about the quest to the underworld. I told her about the cruelly treated animals we had hitched a ride with to get to LA.

"It was the first time we actually talked about our family without me threatening to kill him. We were in such bad shape I barely remember any of it, but I do remember Percy smiling reassuringly as I told him about my problems with my dad. He always seemed to put others before himself, no matter how dangerous the situation was. His fatal flaw is loyalty."

Sally was listening in on my story time with Josie, as she had dried her eyes and wanted to hear the stories from my perspective.

"Did you tell these stories to Ocean when she was little?" she enquired when I had paused for a bit.

"Yeah, every night. I wanted her to know what an amazing person her dad was…I mean is." I responded. I was lost in memories of ruffling her hair after the stories and waiting until she went to sleep; when I had a sudden realisation:

"Oh sugar," I cried, remembering there was a young child in the room. "I forgot to check that Ocean had got to camp safely."

I fumbled around for my phone, in my coat pocket and was just about to call her, when Sally stopped me,

"Didn't you tell me once that monsters can track cell phones," in my moment of panic I had forgotten that I would be endangering Ocean by calling her cell and camp probably had taken it away too.

"How should I reach her then?" I said, going in to over protective mother mode but my usually proactive mind was blank. Panicking was my worse option right now but sadly it was the only one my brain could find.

Lucky for me Sally was on the ball.

"Paul," she commanded, using the voice that tells anyone not to mess with her. "Go get that bag from on top of the cupboard." He looked at her strangely, she rolled her eyes. "You know the one labelled demigod supplies." As Paul trudged out the room Sally turned to me

"When you had a teenage all-powerful demigod, who would constantly forget to tell you where he was going to be at different times, and you were a worried mother you learn to keep spare drachmas around the place, even if he isn't here"

"Drachmas, but why wou…" I trailed off. My brain was back in action: Sally meant for me to iris message Ocean.

I stared around the apartment for a few seconds, "but how do I make a rainbow?" I asked

Sally looked at me scornfully, "do you take me for a novice Annabeth?"

I smiled weakly as Paul came back in to the room. He handed Sally the blue sports bag, which was labelled demigod supplies. Paul paused for a second and looked behind us to where I realised Josie had been standing before. I turned around to see why Paul was staring and was met with the sleeping form of Josie.

"I'll take her up to bed then," Paul whispered. Trying not to wake Josie up.

Sally responded with a quick 'yeah' before continuing rummaging through the bag.

"Here, got it." She cried after Paul had taken Josie upstairs. Sally handed me a bag of drachmas and in her hands she held a small spray can with water in it. She started to pump her hand up and down, until there was a steady flow of water coming from the top – it started to make a rainbow.

When the rainbow was at the brightest that I thought it would go, I threw a drachma in to the swirling mists and said in a monotone voice

"Ocean Olive Jackson at Camp Half Blood." Moments after I said those word the rainbow began to change. A hazy image started to appear. Once the mist had cleared, a girl with armour on and a helmet – with a blue plummet coming out the top – by her side, was pictured on the mist.

She had been looking behind her, so we could only see her long black hair but even so Sally's breath hitched. At this sudden sound the girl turned, already brandishing her sword to fight of an attacker.

Ocean jumped when she saw me and a wide grin spread on her mouth

"Mum, how are you there?" She glanced behind me, looked at Sally and said "and who's this?"

She started to rub her neck, like she (and Percy) did when she was confused. Sally stood there in shock.

"This Ocean," I replied, "is your grandmother Sally?"

She stared at me in shook, "but I thought your mother was Athena!"

I nodded, "she is. This is Per-" then I remembered and corrected myself, "this is your father's mother."

She looked at Sally then back at me. "Umm, ok. I really have to go now; I'm in the middle of something.

"Before you go…" Sally butted in, "I've got one thing to tell you, you look so much like you father so go make him proud and believe you me, he would be proud."

Ocean smiled, "thanks," and waved her arm through the iris message, disconnecting it. I slouched down in my chair. Sally patted my arm protectively. "Will you be fine now that you have contacted her?" She asked. I was about to nod when a thought came to mind,

"I don't know where she is, she didn't tell me!" I cried,

"Don't worry, Annabeth," Sally said reassuringly, "I think I know just how you could find out."

**A/N: longest chapter yet, 1,741 words. Keep reading and I will update.**

**Jemmawoodcroft**


End file.
